The Grand Finale
by MagnaDrake
Summary: Take a closer look at the first day of school without the last year seniors. One-shot. First time writing this kind of fiction. R&R Everyone.


**The Grand Finale**

" So what in the world I am gonna do?" said Azusa to herself.

Now the seniors are gone, there is no band. Which means no welcoming slash new member recruitment concert. All she can rely on now is herself.

"What to do… think Nakano, think !"

While Azusa is busy finding a way out of her problem, the club room door opened with Jun and Ui right in front of it.

"Yo Azusa ! How's it hanging !" Jun greets her.

"Good morning Azusa-chan" said Ui.

"Oh, its you guys."

"So what are you going to do for the freshmen performance?" asked Jun

"That's what Ive been trying to solve the whole time"

The clubroom suddenly fell in silence. Only clock ticking could be heard for a few seconds, until Ui came up with a great idea, supposedly.

"How about the three of us play as a band?"

"That's perfect !" said Azusa.

"Jun, you promised you'd join the club if I got no members, right?"

"Well yeah, but the freshmen just entered, means that I'll join IF theres no one joining the club after you perform" countered Jun.

"But anyways, the three of us performing sounds great"

"How about we try practicing together?" said Ui.

The three prepares their instruments. Azusa is at the guitar and Jun's on the bass, obviously. Ui is surprisingly at the keyboards, but since they don't got one, she'll have to stick with the prepared organ on the music club. They play a tune and the result? Horrible. Actually they play great, but they were out of sync.

"This will not work…." Said Azusa while shaking her head of disappointment.

"Hey, I haven't touched my bass since holiday started, what would you expect?" shrugged Jun.

Azusa sighed. "Maybe I'll just do a solo performance"

"Well good luck on that, anyways, I got something to do at my club, catch ya later" said Jun heading off.

Azusa sighed one more time, and put her head on the table." This is bad" she said about five or six times.

Ui on the other hand, stares at Azusa, grinning. Cute, but kinda creepy. But still, its cute.

"Ui, you're creeping me out"

"Huh? Ah, sorry"

"Say, how's Yui-senpai? Is she well?" Azusa asked.

"She's doing great !" answered Ui, with a creepier grin than before.

"Uhuh…."

"Well look at the time, I have to go, see you later Azusa-chan !" said Ui suddenly, trailing off to the exit.

"That girl is weird sometimes"

Azusa sighed again, "Guess Im back to square one"

It's time for the concert and our little cat has to stick with playing solo. Or maybe someone would gladly volunteer to be her partner, or maybe she won't perform at all.

"Yo Azusa, you ready?" asked Jun at the backstage.

"Sort of"

Azusa spaced out for a minute, until she spotted something familiar. A guitar case with a backstage pass sticking on it. She finds it odd, since only her senior have that kind of guitar case. When she is about to check it, the guitar case was grabbed by an unknown person, disappeared behind the curtain.

"Azusa-chan !" called Ui

"Ui? What are you doing here?"

"We third-years have backstage passes you know?"

"Riiight…."

A sudden silence happened when an announcement calling for the light music club to enter the stage. That means Azusa and only Azusa. Or maybe not? Many things could happen on stage.

"That's my cue" said Azusa grabbing her guitar.

"Good luck Azusa-chan !" cheers Ui from behind.

As Azusa enters the stage, she was blinded briefly by the spotlights that were turned to her. When her eyes could see again, she was standing in awe of something shocking.

"And now, we present to you, Houkago Tea Time !"

As the crowd went wild, the twin-tailed girl is not moving.

"Azunyaaaan !" said the girl with yellow hairclips, rushing towards her.

"Long time no see, Azusa-chan" said the blond one.

" 'Sup ! How are ya?" said the girl with drumsticks.

"Hi there Azusa" said the left-handed girl.

"H..How… What are…." said Azusa, puzzled.

"We cant leave our junior yet, can we?" said Mio.

"That's right ! And we couldn't even perform on our graduation after party !" added Yui.

"And I want to see the freshmen faces !" said Mugi, pumped up.

"And since, its freshmen welcoming day, We oughta perform to make our last and the best !" shouts Ritsu.

Azusa almost bursting into tears. " You guys…."

"Well enough chit-chat, let's rock !"

The band raises their hand and shouts. " Houkago Tea Time !"

"First on cue ! Fude Pen !"

The music starts. Intro was great, no mistakes. They haven't practiced together since graduation ended, but they haven't lost their touch yet. Yui's voice were outstanding, with Mio backing her. Ritsu's drum beats were energetic as usual. A bit rushed, but still fits the rhythm. Mugi does great with her keyboard, filling every empty parts that happen on the song. Azusa on the other hand, plays with feeling. Everyone knows she puts everything to her music. As the song ends, the crowd once again goes wild.

"Thank you !"

Yui, as usual, filled the role as the MC. "Some of you might already know us, but we're going to introduce ourselves anyway"

"We are the Houkago Tea Time, also the Light Music Club, Formerly, actually."

"You see, all of us are already graduated from this school, with the exception of Azunyan over there"

"And now the members"

"On the bass, left-handed , its our shy queen-" Yui stopped before finishing her sentence. "Ricchan ! Drum Roll !"

And the drum rolls like it asked to.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, Our shy queen, Akiyama Mio !"

Mio played a little solo with her Elizabeth, as she like to call her bass.

"Thank you for listening to us !" said Mio, ending her introduction.

"Next up, Drums ! The head banded and tomboyish Tainaka Ricchan !"

"What's up everyone ?" shouts Ritsu to the crowd.

"Say what? Can't hear Ya !" Ritsu stands up and moves forward, positioning the mike so the crowd could shout to it.

"That's the spirit ! Rock on !" Ritsu puts the "Rock" gesture and goes back to her drums.

"And now, our keyboardist, the spacing out princess, Kotobuki Tsumugi !"

"Hello everyone ! I hope you enjoyed our performance !"

Yui smirked and didn't say a word for a moment. Until she finally introduces herself.

"Oorya ! On the guitar ! The leader and gre- Ouch !" Once again, Yui was interrupted before finishing her sentence. This time, Ritsu throws a bottle to Yui.

"Don't be a big-headed idiot just because you're the MC !"

"Ahaha, sorry about that. Anyway, Lead guitar, A bit clumsy but cheerful, its myself, Hirasawa Yui !"

The crowd laughed after she finishes her intro. Yui turned towards Ritsu and puts a grumpy face.

"See Ricchan? They made me a laughing stock because of you !"

"Yeah yeah, get on with it" said Ritsu

"Ehem !" Yui cleared her voice. " Last but not least, Rhythm guitar, The feisty and huggable Nakano Azunyan !"

Azusa blushed because of her senior words. "Um… hi everybody…" was the word she only could say on that situation.

"Alright ! You probably bored because we're not playing any music, but say no more ! Ricchan, U&I !"

"Roger That !"

Drums started playing, followed by the other instruments. The concert goes on with arrays of songs, one after another. As the final song of the day ends, The band makes the outro MC talk.

"Thank you everyone ! Once again we are the Houkago Tea Time slash Light Music Club !"

"Speaking of which…" mumbled Mio.

She then whispers to Yui. " Hey, we should do something to make the freshmen joins the club, or else Azusa will be alone and the club will disband"

"Right then, just as a reminder folks, if you're interested to join our club, come to the music room upstairs or talk to Azunyan right here !"

"Senpai…." muttered Azusa.

"That's right !" said Ritsu suddenly from the back.

"You wouldn't leave this little kitty alone, would you?

"Uhh… Ritsu-senpai, that was kinda unnecessary."

"Anyway, Thank you for listening and see you around !" shouted Yui to the crowd, ending their concert.

Everybody packed up and leave, including the four. Just before they reached the gate, a voice came from behind.

"You're planning to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Aw come on Azusa, you know goodbyes makes us harder to leave this school" said Ritsu.

"At least let me say thank you"

"Heh, youre right. Nakano ! Come over here !" yelled Ritsu, which startled everyone else.

"R…right !"

Ritsu grabbed her drumsticks and poked it to Azusa's head.

"I hereby giving full authorities of the club to you, Nakano Azusa. Will you, accept the position as the new club president while taking full responsibility aswell?"

"Yes, I accept"

"Very well then." said Ritsu, putting down her sticks.

"You are now officially the next Light Music Club President !"

"Like that was necessary" mumbled Azusa.

"Azunyan, Im going to miss you." Said Yui, hugging Azusa.

"Arent we all, Yui?" sighed Mio.

"Take good care of Ton-chan, okay?" said Mugi.

"I will" she answered. "You guys should take care too"

"Um… Yui-senpai?"

"Yes?" answered Yui

"You can let me go now"

"Not just yet Azunyan, a liiiittle bit longer…"

"Are you done?" said Azusa, getting a little bit annoyed.

"Okay, Im done" said Yui, finally letting her go.

"Ohohoho~ But we're not done with you, little kitty" said Ritsu, glaring.

The gang did a final group hug before leaving. As the seniors leave the gate, Azusa waves her hand and mumbles a sentence only to be heard by herself.

"See you all in a year"


End file.
